Furry technology
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Set in a furry land not literally!  Aido Hanabusa, just your average every day fox. Until the night he sees a shiny star up in the sky that turns out not to be a star at all but a fox like himself only this fox seems to have special powers!   GokuXA.XZero


**So tired! I said that before didn't I? Oh well, keep reading then!**

**Summary: Aido Hanabusa was your average fox child (furry) until one night; a glowing object in the sky catches his eye. Only 9 years old and still so full of curiosity, Aido sees that it is another fox just like him but it seems this man has special powers that no other creature has been able to have not since the dawn of time they were created. **

**Aido helps the man out by giving him a place to stay along with his family and the man claims to be 'Goku'. Just as mysterious as the man's powers, the man has refused to tell Aido where he had come from and how he got his powers. But as time goes by, Aido is finding himself to growing attached to the older male.**

**But Goku's problems do not end with him being homeless; a young man who also has strange powers, hunts down Goku and claims to be the man's 'owner'. How could a wolf own a fox? Whatever the problem, Aido and his family try to keep Goku hidden but Aido's weakness has gotten a hold of him and he finds himself in the arms of the stranger, Zero. **

**Now, not only has Zero kidnapped the young child, but he's also killed the boy's family. Seeing as there isn't any other option but to go after Zero, Goku leaves the village to chase after the crazy scientist!**

**WARNING: Nothing yet!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor do I own VK**

* * *

><p>As much as Aido loved the cold weather on a clear night, he most certainly did not like <em>this <em>night. He was chilled to the bone and could see his breath come out like smoke. His light, fuzzy red and orange fur was supposedly accustomed to the cold weather but he thought differently. Foxes were not adapted for this kind of weather for so long. Sure they might go hunting every so often but that was just for their families. They weren't _bred_ for this sort of weather.

In Aido's eyes, the cold weather was surely a killer to those who must have hated it. But for now, Aido would not complain on account of his mother, Bulma, who had instructed him to bring back at least a squirrel or a rabbit for the family.

He was not surprised that his mother chose him for the job as he knew full well that his older sister, Yuki, was not up for such sport. Because Yuki was an expectant mother and the pups were going to be born soon. Although Aido was nine years of age, he was practically old enough to have a family of his own. Or so his parents kept thinking. But Aido didn't want to grow up and instead stuck to playing with young pups instead of with his original friends. Friends he had grown up with.

Aido looked up at the brightly lit sky and smiled. Being out on a night like this, which had the nerve to say, "I hate cold weather!" As Aido sniffed out the traces of a rabbit that had been nearby but just as Aido was about to sniff out the rest of the trail, his eyes caught a glimpse of a glowing object in the sky.

Curious as to what it could be, Aido waited patiently for the object to fall as the glowing object had been descending toward the ground at a very fast rate. Thinking it was a falling star, Aido made a wish but his wish came quite too soon. A strange fox that had been glowing bright blue and gold in color in the sky was now on the ground, lying on his stomach. Its fur was the color of the night itself and a tuft of hair hung down over his left eye.

Minutes passed by and Aido was beginning to get a little worried as the large fox was not moving and he definitely didn't look like he was breathing. The larger male fox was curled into a ball, his long tail nearly touching the tip of his nose. Was this fox just asleep? Aido shrugged it off and took pity on the other fox.

Someone might have mistaken him for food so it was best that he took the older fox in with him to his village.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I really didn't want it this short but I also didn't want to make it so long!**


End file.
